The Grey Order
by Scififan33
Summary: Sam gets a job offer while in college that he can't refuse and finds a new family along the way.


_Disclaimer: Don't own HP or SPN_

 **The Grey Order**

Leaving England was the easiest thing the nine teens had ever done. Working together was a little harder but in the end it was worth it. Though if anyone had told Draco he would willingly work with Hermione he would have sent them to St Mungos. America had been the only real option with no Ministry in place to try to send them back. The twins had turned their backs on the Weasley family when they learnt the truth of their dealings with the Headmaster and Harry. Neville had followed him as soon as he learnt about the prophecy, knowing it could have been him instead of Harry. Luna had followed Neville, making the shy Gryffindor blush madly. Draco had brought Daphne and Blaise with him much to the others surprise since he was always with the bookends or Parkinson but it turned out the three had been secret friends for years, now they didn't have to hide.

After fifth year the world had changed for all of them. Voldemort had demanded Draco be marked, something he had come to realise he didn't want while Dumbledore's senility and need to control Harry had become far too strong. So Hermione the twins and Daphne had met up in the library and ended up working together to get them all safely out of the country. The twins had returned to Hogwarts once the Toad was gone, figuring they could keep their mother of their backs for a while longer. And now none of them would graduate from the school. Three months into Harry's sixth year the whole group had vanished from the castle and fled the country via muggle means to make them harder for the Ministry to track. They'd never looked back once they reached New York, throwing aside everything they had been taught to learn magic the way it felt right to. They weren't light and they weren't dark, they were in the middle, grey. Some things labelled dark weren't they had been labelled because it made the government feel better, gave them control.

While learning and trying to sort out their lives they had all grown close, becoming the family all of them wanted and needed, and more. Harry and Hermione were happy together as were Draco and Daphne. The big shock had been the twins courting a rather shocked Blaise. Neville and Luna had been obvious from the start and utterly cute together.

They were happily living in San Francisco now, as far away from England as they could get. They were the only magical 'government' the continent had, the only wizarding school, Salem, had happily come under their authority, grateful for what they had learnt being passed on to them. Not to mention they were no longer responsible for dealing with informing families or punishing those who risked exposure. After nearly ten years in the country they were well on the way to turning it into a stable magical continent. They had even begun reaching out to the strange creatures that lived in the country, offering them alternative ways to get what they needed to survive. Though they didn't approach demons, knowing it would be pointless. They had learnt of Hunters and couldn't decide whether or not to approach them, they could be an asset, as a police force but most were out for revenge, not justice.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we'd stayed?" Hermione asked from where she was lounging against her husband and Harry kissed her cheek.

"I'd probably be dead and you'd be married to Ron with six kids." They both shuddered at that. "I wouldn't trade this for anything." He promised. "We've brought relative peace to the Americas and we're free."

"Except of paperwork." She teased and he groaned.

"Don't remind me." There was a stack of it on his desk.

"Well there's another piece you'll have to ad in a few months."

"Oh?"

"You'll have to sign a birth certificate for the newest Malfoy."

"Daphne's pregnant?" He asked in shock and she nodded. "Wow. That's great!"

"And close enough in age to be a playmate for little Alice Longbottom."

"Wanting to add a third to the group?" He asked and she laughed before kissing him.

"That would be nice, a new 'Golden Trio'." She teased, thinking about Ron didn't hurt anymore. They'd left the jealous bastard behind and last anyone had heard he was still living at home with his parents and unemployed. His grades hadn't been good enough for even the lowered expectations of an Auror force at war. She cuddled closer, enjoying the summer sun and his firm, warm body beneath her.

"When shall we start?" He whispered in her ear and she slapped him playfully before sitting up and stretching.

"Meeting in twenty, remember? We still need to agree on how to deal with hunters." She got up and changed her clothes with a wave of her hand into something far more professional than the bikini she'd been wearing. Harry sighed but followed her in changing his clothes before they simply vanished from their home and reappeared in his office at the American 'Ministry', not that it was very full yet. They were still setting it up and it would probably take a few more decades before everything was finished. For one they didn't exactly have an Auror Force or hit wizards yet and they weren't the only departments that needed manpower. Though there was no Wizengamot and there never would be, they had written that into their constitution. Stubborn old men would never be able to subvert justice here. They gathered what they needed and headed into the main meeting room to find the rest of their family there. Time for round three in the argument.

* * *

Hermione watched the young man as he walked across campus, yummy. She chuckled but then straightened up and followed him, invisible to those around her. A decision had finally been reached to reach out to certain hunters, ones that may be more willing to see the grey and this young man had made the list. Despite his upbringing he had turned his back in revenge to go to school and learn law. Once he graduated he would be a prime candidate as an Auror, muggle or not. She watched him for a few days and found she felt sad for him, despite living on a campus of thousands of students he was totally alone. The next day Harry was with her as they watched him and Harry cocked his head to the side as he watched him. "What?"

"There's something…a small hint of something other than human in him, I can feel it." He admitted and Hermione nodded, trusting his insight and deeper connection to magic.

"So?"

"I think you're right, he's worth approaching. And maybe as more than just a future employee." He grinned and she blushed.

"I never could hide anything from you."

"Nope."

* * *

Sam got up and went towards his door, confused by the knock. No one ever knocked on his door. He opened it to find a man and woman dressed professionally standing patiently. "Can I help you?"

"Samuel Winchester?" The man asked and he nodded.

"Sam. Who are you?"

"Minister Harry Potter, this is my wife Hermione. We would like to speak to you about an employment offer." The man, Harry, answered calmly and Sam was confused, Minister? But he stepped back, if they could pass the various protections then they could enter and he would listen. They walked in and then the three of them sat down in the tiny living space.

"Employment offer? I'm a student."

"A very talented student, pre-law?" Hermione asked and he nodded. "There is a law enforcement agency that we believe you would be perfect for once you graduate. If you agree to the job then your education, accommodation and all other needs will be seen to."

Sam was shocked by the offer. He wouldn't have to scrape by, live off instant noodles when money was even tighter than normal? "What agency?" Surely this was too good to be true?

"First of all let's be clear, we know what your family does and that is part of why we chose to approach you." Harry stated and Sam tensed warily, his nearest weapon was too far away. There was no way this could be a legit offer, not if the really knew. "I promise you, we mean you no harm Sam."

"Who are you?" Sam demanded suspiciously and the two exchange looks before looking back at him.

"We want you to work for the American Auror division, maybe even lead it one day."

"Never heard of it."

"You wouldn't have. It was only started three years ago, by the American Ministry of Magic."

Sam stiffened in alarm and then got up and backed away. "Get out." He knew he would never reach a weapon in time.

"Sam calm down." Hermione stood and carefully approached him. "We meant it, we aren't here to hurt or threaten you. It isn't what you think Sam, we don't mean powers granted by demons but real magic. The kind you have to be born to use. Magic is a natural part of the world and it isn't evil." She spoke softly and calmly, not wanting to spook him, it was obvious he didn't know of his own mixed heritage.

Sam stared into calm, warm chocolate brown eyes and then looked over at her husband to find him staring back, serious and yet also inviting. He swallowed, unsure. Everything he'd been taught said magic was evil but they didn't seem evil, they were nothing like the witches he'd seen while with his family. "I…"

"It's alright Sam, come sit back down." She gently took his arm and led him back to the couch. So far he was taking it better than he could have. She smiled at him and then looked into his small kitchen. "I'll get us all some tea." She busied herself in the kitchen for a bit, unable to resist cleaning it up. For a bachelor Sam was fairly tidy but it was obvious school came first for him. When she looked in on them she smiled as she saw Harry speaking earnestly to him and Sam actually leaning towards him slightly as he listened. When Harry was truly passionate about what he was talking about it was hard to ignore him or disbelieve, she didn't know if it was magic or just him but it was amazing. She brought the tea out and sat beside Harry again, listening as he explained magic and what they wanted to accomplish and after another twenty minutes she could tell Sam was hooked. Hazel eyes were wide with wonder as he watched the small tricks Harry was using to explain things and it made magic feel new all over again.

* * *

Sam wandered around his new apartment, still in awe of how much room he had. He even had a study with plenty of shelves for books! Though the money wasn't why he had agreed to the Potter's offer. It had been seeing the school in Salem and all those children who could be endangered just because they were born different, seeing how hard the group worked to keep their world secret and safe and how they helped those he once hunted find better ways to live. How could he not want to be a part of something so good? It made him wish he was magical and could truly fit in. He might be in line to be an Auror but he would still be relying on the methods he grew up with rather than theirs. He'd been scared of magic but when Harry had shown him it had been breathtaking and wonderful. He didn't understand why they had chosen him and why they were so good to him but he found he wanted to be near them, he liked them and he had been alone for so long. All he had to do was get through college and then they would be working together. At least now he didn't have to worry about getting a full ride for law school. Not that it was a worry since without having to work two jobs to make ends meet he had a lot more time to study.

Sometimes he wondered what Dad and Dean would say but then he pushed those thoughts aside. They had kicked him out, thrown him aside because he wanted to learn, family didn't do that. So what did that mean? He knew Dean was the favourite, the perfect son or as close as anyone could get in John's eyes. And Dean was always so quick to obey, no matter the order. He'd never fit in and they never tried to understand. But in just three months of knowing the Potters and the rest of the Council he felt like he finally belonged somewhere. Maybe he would finally have a real family.

* * *

Sam woke instantly as the wards were breached but no alarm was raised so no threat was indicated. He slipped out of bed and threw on a shirt before silently leaving the bedroom and heading down the hall. He glanced into the living room, taking in the sturdy, relatively tall figure and knew who it was instantly but he needed to learn a lesson on calling ahead so he crept up behind him and attacked. They traded blows for a bit before Sam pinned Dean to the ground.

"Easy tiger."

"Dean? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was hoping for a beer."

"Dean." Sam snapped, annoyed and angry that after four years of nothing Dean had the gall to just show up and expect him to be happy.

"Fine. Dad was on a hunt and now he's missing. I need your help?"

"No you don't." Sam snorted and turned away.

"Sam."

"No! You have no right just showing up like this after four years! I waited and waited but nothing so I gave up and moved on. You and Dad didn't want me as part of the family so fine, I'm out."

"No Sammy."

"Don't, you lost all right to call me that when you ignored me and changed your number. I just wanted to go to school! Any other family would have been proud but not our screwed up one. We weren't a family, we were an obsessed drill sergeant and his little soldiers. You want to live like that fine but I can't. and now I finally have my life together you show up and try to drag me back in." Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Look, give me the info and I will look into it but I am not going with you, I have an interview on Monday."

"And an interview is more important than Dad? Dean snapped and Sam shrugged.

"I haven't hunted in four years Dean, yeah I keep fit but I don't fight. We both know what that would mean on a hunt. So why come here? If it'd been six months, even a year after I left then maybe but not now, not after so long." So that wasn't the total truth, he had gotten back into fighting as part of his training for the Auror Corp so he would be ready when he graduated but he had only started up last month so he was still very rusty. Research he could do though. "Well, you want my help or not cause research is the best you're getting." He crossed his arms and leant against the wall, seeing when Dean finally took in the changes four years had made in his height and build even without training.

"Fine." Dean snarled and stormed out only to return with a tape recorder and some files. Sam took them and went to work after pointing out the kitchen and guest room to his brother.

* * *

Sam smiled as he walked out of the interview room and loosened his tie. No matter how it went he had done his best. He would really like to stay at Stanford since he knew the area well after four years plus the commute to the Ministry and the Potter's wasn't bad even when he didn't use magical methods. He was headed there now to see a Healer. He'd been having strange, very realistic dreams for the last week and wanted to get checked over, he had planned to go earlier but Dean's appearance had stopped him. He hoped Dean found their Dad, no matter how he felt he didn't want the man dead, just well away from him and his life. He thought that reconciliation might be possible with Dean but Dad? No, especially with his involvement in the Ministry. He returned to his apartment and changed out of his suite before grabbing his trainee badge that also doubled as a 'portkey', vanishing seconds later.

Two hours later he was getting redressed out of the hospital gown before joining the Healer for the results. "The good news is there is nothing wrong with you Mr Winchester, it appears you're a natural psychic and those abilities are beginning to wake up. Would you like us to arrange training?"

"Psychic?" Sam was shocked, sitting back in his seat. He would never have guessed. "Doesn't that's usually run in families?"

"Usually but not always. And it is possible for abilities to skip generations just like with magic and the so-called 'squibs'."

Sam nodded absently. He was psychic, wow. "Okay, guess I need training then. I'd really like the creepy dreams to stop coming every night."

* * *

Sam glanced at his phone as it beeped and was happy to find that Dean had located their Dad and he was fine, just a little worse for wear. He sent back a reply and then put his phone aside to pick his book up again. It was required reading before he could start actual training with his gift. And then the wards went off again but this time they were screaming in alarm and Sam grabbed his badge, tapping the emergency code even as he grabbed the important things, watching the control panel for the wards as each was slowly burnt through. Then he wasn't alone in the room as the Potter's, twins and Blaise appeared, ready for a fight.

"Sam?" Harry asked and Sam pointed to the ward controls. Harry closed his eyes and stretched out with magic before swearing.

"Demon." He answered flatly and they spread out, ready for battle. Seconds later the last ward fell and a man walked into the room, eyes a sulphurous yellow.

"Hello Sammy, it's been a long time." The demon greeted and Sam gasped in shock.

"You."

"Sam?"

"Mom, he killed Mom." He answered shakily.

"She got in the way, just like all your friends here." The demon answered with a smirk but the magicals just smirked back as their trap activated and the demon snarled.

Harry chuckled. "And we know how to deal with threats that can burn wards. We cant kill you but we can make sure you never touch Sam again." He nodded at Hermione who began the exorcism and the demon laughed.

"You think being sent to hell will stop me?"

"Who said"

"We're sending"

"You back?" the twins looked a bit scary smirking like that at the demon even as Blaise opened a small metal box he'd been holding and the demon snarled in rage.

"Did you know a deep space launch is happening tomorrow? You'll be the first demon to leave the solar system after a nice trip to Jupiter." Blaise grinned and Sam's eyes went wide as he realise what they were doing. Even if it eventually managed to get out of the box how long would it take to get back?

* * *

John warily took the envelope from reception and then headed for his room before opening it. Inside was a picture of a heavily warded metal box and a note. And then another picture of the space launch earlier that day. He opened the note and frowned.

'The first demon in space. Maybe now you'll be a person and not a drill sergeant all the time. SW.'

John stared at the note in shock and confusion. SW….only one person he knew had those initials. Had the demon gone after Sam at college? But how could he defeat it when nothing he had found worked? It wasn't possible, Sam hadn't hunted in over four years! He snorted at the comment about being a person , he had done what was necessary to avenge Mary. The tone of the note was typical Sam, disrespectful and annoying. Maybe he needed to see the boy and straighten him out as well as demand to know more about what had happened.

* * *

Sam smiled as he walked across the stage, hearing the cheering. When he had graduated high school there had been no one in the audience for him and now there was over a dozen. It had taken a lot of hard work but now he had a law degree and was ready to work for the Ministry full time. He'd had the occasional message from Dean over the years but nothing from Dad, well he had shown up on campus shortly after Sam had sent the note about the demon but he had been easy to avoid. He retook his seat to wait until the end of the ceremony and then went to join his friends and 'family'. Hermione hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Congratulations." She whispered and and Sam grinned. They left the campus to go eat a celebratory dinner and then they were off to San Fransisco and Sam's new house there, only two down the street from the Potters. Thanks to magic his old place had been packed up in minutes and unpacking was just as easily done though what he was going to do with all the space he didn't know. But it was more secure than an apartment and easier to come and go from magically without raising suspicion.

* * *

Sam absently tapped his pen against his desk, he was confused. It had nothing to do with a case as he had none at the moment, no this confusion was personal. He was sure he was being flirted with but it was the person doing the flirting that had him so agitated. After six years he thought he knew the Potters well, they were happily married and had been since before he met them. So why was she flirting with him? And he was pretty sure she had been for a while. What should he do? Should he tell Harry? But what about little Lily Anne? If he spoke up and it wrecked their marriage then the poor kid. No, he had to tell. He left his Department and headed for the Ministers area, knocking on Harry's door. "Come in." Sam opened the door and Harry looked up, smiling when he saw him. "Hey Sam, take a seat, what can I do for you?"

"I….I um….I thinkHermione'sflirtingwithme."

Harry blinked at the rushed words, deciphering them in his head and then he sighed and cleared his desk with a flick of his wrist before leaning forward and making eye contact with Sam. This wasn't how they had planned things but he could see how nervous Sam was and didn't want him bolting or something. "I know Sam." He told him calmly and Sam jerked in shock.

"You know?"

"Of course." He stood and moved to the other side of his desk before leaning over Sam, hands on the armrests of his chair and Sam's eyes went wide.

"H..Harry?" He almost squeaked and Harry smiled.

"Who said she was the only one flirting with you? Guess I was more subtly." He murmured and Sam swallowed heavily. Harry leant even closer and Sam's breathing sped up but he didn't ask him to stop so he closed the distance and pressed his lips to Sam's. Sam tensed briefly but then gradually relaxed and returned the kiss.

They didn't hear the door open as Hermione slipped into the room, grinning when she saw them. She crossed the room and stood behind Sam, gently placing her hands on his shoulders to caress them and up his neck. Sam stiffened briefly in shock at the touch so she leant down and nibbled his ear. "You two look so good like this." She whispered in his ear and Sam shivered.

* * *

Sam lay on his side, absently playing with Hermione's hair as she slept. She was beautiful. He heard the door and looked up to see Harry who smiled at the sight of them in the bed. The Minister stripped off and then crawled into bed beside Sam. "It's late, you should be sleeping."

"So should you." Sam countered even as he rolled over to face his older lover. Harry smiled and leant in to kiss him softly and Sam sighed tiredly.

"Seriously Sam, go to sleep."

"Can't, dreams." He admitted softly and Harry drew him into his arms, gently caressing warm, naked skin. Sam shivered at his touch and shifted even closer, making Harry smile softly.

"Let me help." He whispered and Sam nodded, letting Harry touch and caress his body, it felt so good. In the end he was asleep in Harry's arms and Harry held him close even as he finally went to sleep too. He was glad they had brought Sam into their bed as well, he fit so well into their family, even their baby girl adored him.

* * *

Sam smiled as Hermione walked into the room, grinning broadly. "Mione?" She walked over and stood between his legs, hands braced on his shoulders.

"I have wonderful news."

"Oh?" His hands came up to rest on her waist.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered in his ear and Sam felt a flash of envy.

"Congratulations." He smiled and she shook her head.

"Oh Sam, the baby is yours."

Sam froze, sure he had misheard her. "What?"

She took his hand and pressed it to her womb. "This is our baby Sam, you're going to be a father."

"How?" He stared at her in shock and she laughed.

"Considering what we get up to in the bedroom I know you know the facts of life Sammy."

"But….you and Harry…." He stammered and she kissed him softly.

"We agreed to this Sam, we've both watched you with Lily. Potions can do a lot of things, I still waited to be sure but I found out positively today that I am pregnant and the baby is yours."

"I'm going to be a Dad." Sam smiled slowly and then pulled her down into his lap, kissing her deeply. "Thank you, thank you so much." He choked out and she smiled, cupping his cheek tenderly.

"We love you Sam, of course I would do this for you. You're part of this family."

* * *

Hermione laughed and moved to gently fix his collar for him, straightening out his shirt as well. "Sam relax, you deserve this."

"I thought maybe one day but this soon? Two years on the job and now….there are far more qualified people in the Department! They'll say I got this because of you and Harry." He argued and Hermione kissed him softly, her eight month bump keeping them a little apart. One of Sam's hands dropped to caress his baby.

"Sam you are an incredible person and you do deserve this position. Now you get out there and accept it with a smile." She ordered and he chuckled.

"Yes ma'am." He mock saluted and fixed his uniform jacket before taking a deep breath and leaving the side room for the large ballroom that was part of the Ministry. Harry stood on the stage smiling at him as he walked towards him. Who would have thought he would be made Director of the Auror Department when he was only psychic and not magical?

* * *

Dean opened the envelope and stared in shock at the picture. There was Sam, well dressed with his hair almost long enough to tie back and holding a little bundle in blue blankets. He flipped the picture over to find writing on the back.

'Sam and baby Evan Dean Winchester.' Dean flipped it back over and stared in awe, he was an uncle! But there was no forwarding address, no contact details. He didn't know where Sam had gone after graduating and at some point Sam had gotten a new phone so he'd been unable to call him. He had lost Sam, lost Sammy and all because he had obeyed Dad and cut off all contact with him when he left them for school. It had hurt when Sam left but he never should have stopped calling him. Now he had a nephew he would probably never meet and it was all his fault. No, it was Dad's fault too. Not that he had seen the man in months, work had been getting thin over the last few years. It was weird, it was like all the monsters were on holiday or something. The most common hunt anymore was a salt and burn or demon hunt and he hated those. But he was a hunter, he would keep going till the day he died.

* * *

Sam smiled as he watched Evan crawl across the carpet, Lily teasing him with a toy to get him to crawl for the first time. It always amazed him how much his son looked like him although his eyes were closer to Hermione's in colour. He loved him so much and it made him understand his own Dad even less. If anything happened to Hermione and Harry he would take the children and keep them safe, he would raise them to be happy and healthy, not to be soldiers. He wondered what Dad and Dean were doing now, they had managed to bring in most of those that would have been hunted so they could live peacefully. Sam kept an eye on the usual sources hunters used and there was very little ever reported anymore. But he doubted they would 'retire' and the remaining hunts were getting more and more dangerous. There was nothing he could do though, he had taken the Secrecy Oath when he joined the Department and there was no way Dad would accept their world. And Dean….well he'd seen reports, he was more and more like Dad over the years. So he had lost his birth family but he had gained a new one.

 _The End_


End file.
